Blackguard Base Builder
Summary *The Blackguard Base Builder is an external feature of Boom Beach, accessed outside the game. *In the Base Builder, players can submit designs for new Blackguard Bases. They can then test these layouts and share them to a Gallery, where other players can view and react to them. The most popular designs can be chosen and added into the game as player-created Blackguard Bases. *It was added alongside the June 2017 update that also introduced Tribes. Using the Builder *Players start by selecting one from five different island shapes to build their base on. *Once that is done, players can begin building their bases. Players start with a bare Headquarters and can add buildings to their will in the Builder. **Players can place Defensive Buildings and Mines, as well as various non-defensive buildings such as Supply Buildings and resource storages such as Gold Storages. Players can also add decorative Obstacles as well as other structures such as burned huts that cannot be found outside of Blackguard Bases. Players cannot place Prototype Defenses in the builder, however. **Of the structures that have levels (i.e. buildings and mines), the player can level them up or down as they see fit. *Players can name their base and add a description to it. The base name is limited to 20 characters, and the description limited to 500 characters. However, the description only appears when viewing the base in the Gallery and not anywhere else. *Players will need to register to save the Blackguard Bases they've created. If this is done, the bases will be auto-saved every once in a while. *Once the players feel that their base is completed, they can test their base and/or publish it. Base Testing *Players can test bases built by themselves and other players. This allows them to perform a test attack on the base. *Players can test published bases by simply accessing its entry in the Gallery and clicking the "Test Base" button. *Players can test unpublished bases built by themselves by accessing its entry in the player's profile page, or clicking the "Test Base" button in the Builder. *In either case, players will need a device with Boom Beach installed, however, in order to test the base proper. Selecting the "Test Base" button will open up the game, and immediately take the player to the Base Builder test if the link is valid. *In the test, players can attack the base to be tested with their current army. **If the testing army needs to be changed, it has to be done after the test battle and the test started again. *Regardless of the outcome of the test attack, players will not receive any rewards, and any casualties in the test attack will not actually be lost and thus do not need to be re-trained. After the battle, the player will be sent to their home base as if they had just opened up the game. Publishing a Base *Once a player is satisfied with the base, the player can publish the base for the wider community to view. The player will need to register in order to publish a base. *Players can view all the bases they've created in their profile page. Published bases have a silver border, while unpublished bases have a black border. Hall of Fame *The most popular published bases can enter the Hall of Fame, where they are given a gold border to signify this. Such bases can be added into the game as player-created Blackguard Bases, which generally yields more loot than a normal Blackguard Base when defeated. An example of what these bases look like on the map can be seen in the picture. *Players whose bases enter the Hall of Fame will be rewarded with the credit for creating the base, which can be seen when scouting or attacking the base. They may occasionally be rewarded with in-game resources as well. *Note that these Blackguard Bases are subject to variations in defense levels like normal Blackguard Bases. The defenses encountered may be stronger than what is depicted in the Hall of Fame. Category:Miscellaneous